


Carols and Scarves

by Slickarus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Christmas, High School, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Slickarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School/Young-ish AU. Caroling and gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carols and Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the winter destielficletchallenge. It's just a fluffy little one-shot that I did all in one go. Merry Christmas and happy holidays!

“C’mon Cas, we have to go!”

“Coming!” he shouted down the stairs. He snipped the extra yarn from the knot and folded the scarf hastily, tucking it in his bag as he scrambled downstairs. Gabriel was already waiting in the car. Cas shivered. Of course they picked the coldest night of the year to be out. Fat snowflakes clumped against the windshield wipers.

“This better be worth it,” Gabe grumbled.

“Aren’t you focused on spreading holiday cheer throughout the neighborhood?”

“I’m focused on getting hot chocolate. Say, you think we’ll go by Ms. Harvelle’s this year? She makes the best marshmallows…”

Cas was staring out the window as they drove past Christmas displays blurred by the snow. Gabriel pulled up to the school where the group was meeting.

“You hop out, kiddo, I’ll find us a place to park.” Cas climbed out and started heading towards the group. He waved when he saw his friends.

“Hey Cas!” A boy grinned at him. His eyes sparkled in the dim lights and his cheeks were already red from the cold.

“Hello Dean. Is Sam coming this year?” Dean shook his head.

“He’s not feeling so good.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Here, I brought you a-“ he reached for his bag, but it wasn’t there. He frantically looked around him until he heard a chuckle behind him.

“Looking for this, little fella?” Gabriel strolled up and tossed him the backpack. “Looks like you left this in the car.”

“Thank you.” Cas tried to start over but was interrupted as the group was called to attention and given song sheets.

 

The first house they hit was Mr. Singer’s, who seemed unimpressed but cracked a small smile when they were through. That was the biggest compliment anyone could imagine from him. They did, in fact, go to Ms. Harvelle’s place, and she was waiting for them with open arms and yummy hot cocoa. Dean and Cas stood together drinking theirs. Cas noticed Dean’s lips turning blue.

“Are you cold?”

“J-just a l-little,” he shivered. Suddenly Cas remembered.

“Here”, he pulled the scarf out of his backpack. “Merry Christmas.” Dean held the green and yellow scarf in his hands.

“Did you make this?” Cas nodded. His mind flickered back to the weeks of knitting and re-knitting rows upon rows of yarn just to try and get it perfect.

“I wasn’t quite sure what colors to use, and it turned out a little lumpy and…”

“It’s awesome, Cas.” Dean gratefully wrapped it around his neck. “Thanks.” They smiled at each other and Dean reached over and took Cas’s mittened hand. Cas didn’t say anything, it just felt right.

They held hands as they walked to the next house, and the next, pausing only to turn the pages of the song sheet. No one seemed to notice, or at least no one said anything.

 

They got back to the school and didn’t really know how much time had passed, only that their hands felt weird when they took them apart.

“I’ll go get the car,” Gabriel mentioned.

“Oh, crap,”

“What is it?”

“I didn’t get you anything for Christmas this year.” Cas shrugged,

“That’s okay. I don’t need much anyway.” Just as their hands had naturally clasped together, so too did their lips naturally lock. Cas had to stand on his toes a little, and he wrapped his hands around Dean’s scarf to steady them. They pulled away at the same time.

“’Night Cas.”

“Goodnight Dean. Merry Christmas.”

“Yeah, you too.”


End file.
